walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 109
Issue 109 is the one-hundred-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 19: March To War. It was originally published on April 10, 2013. Plot Synopsis Maggie is at Glenn's grave. A woman named Brianna appears to her and tells Maggie her story, how she lost most of her family eight months ago. Brianna welcomes Maggie to have dinner with her and her 12-year-old son. Harlan Carson is checking Maggie Greene's unborn baby, when Gregory "accidentally" stumbles into the room and reintroduces himself. Sophia states that she doesn't like being at Hilltop and wants to go home to Alexandria. Jesus arrives and informs Maggie they need to talk. He informs her that they're finally going after Negan. He also wants her to keep an eye on Gregory, as he doesn't trust him, and report to Kal if Gregory talks to any of Negan's people. Gregory doesn't support the plan to attack Negan, but Jesus argues that, now that Ezekiel is on their side they have a chance. Gregory says he does not like him, but Jesus argues that they need him to defeat Negan. Jesus meets up with Kal and tells his plan of defeating Negan. Meanwhile, Rick tells Andrea his plans on how he intends to defeat Negan, while Carl listens. Carl feels he will not be allowed to get involved with the battle. Rick disagrees, and says Carl's all grown up now, and wants him by his side. After hearing this, Carl smiles. Michonne feels frustrated when she finds out Rick was lying the entire time about Negan. Rick and Olivia discuss the available supplies. Rick says that he will go on a supplies run with a larger group. Spencer walks in and thinks Rick is a weak leader who is afraid of Negan. Maggie and Jesus meet Earl, a blacksmith. Jesus asks Earl to make Maggie a knife, and says he is meeting with Kal. Earl replies that Kal is not at the Hilltop, and that he was going for a perimeter check, and will be back before dark. Jesus replies, "How could I be so stupid..." indicating he knows Kal has betrayed him, or seems to have betrayed him. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Olivia *Spencer Monroe *Paul Monroe *Kal *Earl Sutton *Gregory *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Hilltop Colony residents Deaths *None Trivia *This issue does not feature any zombies, including the cover. *Maggie confirms her age to be 21. **Maggie also says Sophia is 10, which is different from the script book where she was 6 since the apocalypse began. *The ending for this issue is also similar to the ending of Issue 35 where Rick realizes that he too has been betrayed by someone he believed was an ally. *In this issue Rick says to Carl, "no more kid stuff". This line is similar to when Rick says it to Carl in the TV Series episode, "Better Angels". *This issue marks Olivia's 25th appearance. ru:Выпуск 109 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise